


Team Debriefing

by 51stCenturyFox



Series: Avengers: Teamwork is Magic [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Make Them Do It, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Debriefing is an important way for an organization's members to learn new skills as individuals, as a team, and as managers.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony almost dropped his heavily-modded iPad, but managed to catch it against the front of his legs. "What's this? A pants-off dance-off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks: neifile7 and copperbadge
> 
> Note: This story is labeled dubcon because of the presence of a non-voluntary aphrodisiac. There's no coercion involved between the characters.

Steve leaned back on the sofa, set his sketchpad aside, and tugged at the neckline of his sweatshirt. He was waiting for the others to arrive for a team debrief. It was going to be a long one; they'd stopped a suitcase nuke attack in DC, and everybody had been on edge, not sleeping much, barely getting a bite to eat. This peaceful moment between activities was the first he'd had for ages.

The top of Stark Tower was temperature-controlled and everyone seemed to find it comfortable, but he thought the air-conditioning always made Tony's place a few degrees too chilly. Today, though, as the mid-afternoon sun reflected light from other skyscrapers, Steve felt downright hot.

A glance Clint's way confirmed it; there were beads of sweat popping along his temple. Steve made to rise, planning to track down Tony in the adjacent adjunct lab and let him know his system was on the fritz before the meeting, but Clint grabbed his thigh in a tight pinch. Questioning, Steve leaned over, but Clint just angled his head to gesture across the vast room at one of the easy chairs in front of the giant television.

Natasha was sitting sideways across Bruce's lap, grinding rhythmically as his hands roamed over her back, and it looked like were kissing. Scratch that; it looked like they were trying to eat each other's _faces_.

"Geez," breathed Steve.

"We should get popcorn," Clint whispered.

"I'm full," Steve whispered back. "Those chocolates..."

Clint gave him a "you idiot" look and Steve got it.

"Oh. Right. Popcorn."

 

But it really wasn't right to sit there gawping at the floor show, Steve thought, even if Natasha and Bruce had forgotten they were in public. Tony's main living area had become the default meeting location for the team. Mostly because of the foosball table, and the TV that was like a 12-foot-tall hologram (you could even walk through it!) Plus, there were always snacks.

"We should-" Steve began, but Clint's hand clasped his thigh tighter, and his fingers splayed out along the seam of his khaki pants and stroked before sliding upward. "Clint?" he ventured, but that was as far as he got before Clint turned swiftly and pressed his mouth to his.

Steve felt a different sort of heat race up his spine and, unaccountably, thought _well, hang it_ , and kissed him back. 

 

By the time Tony walked in, licking his fingers _goddamn, that was some fucking great candy,_ the party was in full swing, with Natasha's clothes mingled with Bruce's in a series of little heaps across the vast floor. She was on the area rug riding Clint, Bruce's mouth was wrapped around Steve's cock perpendicular to them, thumbs digging into Steve's taut stomach, and the only sounds in the room were gasps and moans, punctuated by the slap of flesh against flesh.

Tony almost dropped his heavily-modded iPad, but managed to catch it against the front of his legs. "What's this? A pants-off dance-off?" he demanded. 

Steve managed a weak wave and threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh, yeah, Bruce, right...right there," he groaned, clutching at Bruce's shoulders.

Tony stepped into the center of the room and set down his gear. "Guys, seriously..." he began, before pulling his shirt over his head. He fell to a crouch and ran the flat of his palm along the curve of Natasha's back, and purring, she rolled over, still attached to Clint.

Tony kissed him first. Natasha didn't seem to mind; she quickly pulled Steve over to join them and licked playfully at his upper lip as Bruce began to massage Steve's behind with broad strokes.

When Thor arrived a few minutes later, he didn't drop Mjölnir, thankfully. He simply strode over, stripped, and dropped to the floor, shouldering his way into the group like a boot camp soldier under barbed wire, licking Steve's offered fingers as he pulled them from Natasha. She moaned, Tony kissed her, and Steve groped his way up the front of Thor's thighs, planting love bites as he went. Bruce captured Thor's lips in a desperate kiss, slipping his fingers through his hair. 

Tony and Natasha utilized the sofa for leverage, and were joined by (and with) Steve. Bruce and Clint almost rolled into the windows more than a few times, and Thor learned what the term "Lucky Pierre" meant on Midgard. (On Asgard, a similar phrase meant you got the last piece of cake.)

 

The next thing Steve was aware of, really aware, was the cool rush of air conditioning on his ass and the muted sound of a Yankees game on the television. He raised his head, which stuck just a bit to Thor's bare abdomen. Steve wiped his jaw and glanced around him, to see Natasha, leaning against the front of the sofa, stretching her arms and blinking confusedly and Clint lazily pulling the nearest piece of dropped clothing over his crotch. Tony shook his head as if it was full of bees, Bruce rubbed his face repeatedly, and Thor exhaled into a loud snore. Natasha gave his side a nudge with her bare foot, and he awoke with a start and looked around him.

"So," Tony spoke first. "I guess we had an orgy instead of a debriefing."

"Um. Well," Clint said. "Apparently we all debriefed, but yes."

"This was an excellent orgy," Thor declared.

Bruce sheltered his eyes from the setting sun with one hand. "I think I fucked _everyone_."

"Did you?" Tony looked impressed. "I didn't, but I definitely made the two-backed beast with Thor and Steve and Natasha, and Bruce, you give a mean blow job. Very talented." Bruce nodded, then shook his head.

"I don't believe you can call it a two-backed beast, when there are more than a few people...attached, at once..." Steve trailed off into a reverie.

Natasha raised her hand. "I think I did you all, except for Thor," she said, looking at him a bit apologetically.

Thor gave a slow nod. "I regret this greatly."

Tony had a finger to his lips. "Well. This was out of the ordinary."

"Does anyone else feel a little hung over?" Natasha rolled her shoulders, and Steve averted his eyes. With difficulty.

"So we're in agreement that there was something affecting...us?" Bruce asked. "Because I really didn't feel I was in control of my actions. Thankfully, being horny doesn't piss me off. A gas, maybe?"

"Couldn't be," Tony said. "The atmosphere is monitored, both in here and within 800 ft of the tower. We'd know about anything - sarin, cyanogen, phosphorus pentafluoride, carbon monoxide, too much carbon _dioxide_ , even."

Bruce raised a brow. "Tetraethyldithiopyrophosphate?"

"Covered."

"Those are poisons," Natasha pointed out. "This seemed to be a...sex gas."

"Anything out of the usual mix would set off alarms," Tony insisted. "It wasn't a gas."

Natasha sighed. "I know what it was."

"Me, being a sexy beast?" Tony asked, nudging Thor's elbow.

"You weren't here when it all started, Tony," Steve reminded him with an eye roll. "Holy mother of pearl, that ego." Tony grinned in reply.

"The chocolates," Clint said, snapping his fingers as Natasha nodded. "I ate a couple of pieces, started to feel feverish, and then..."

"Same." Bruce agreed. "Had to be. Foreign substance, brought in and consumed by all and sundry, and bang. I'll analyze what's left. When I can move again."

"Guess Fury didn't actually send those," Tony agreed. "Must have been an adversary. We're lucky nobody launched an attack when we were all...attached."

"The candy was supposed to be from _him_? Nick Fury, sending the Avengers a big box of artisanal chocolates with a pink satin bow on it?" Natasha said sarcastically. "You didn't think that was weird?"

Tony waved his hands. "Sort of? Anyway, we should hit the showers and the steam room," he suggested. We're all dressed for it anyway. JARVIS, did you record the activity in this room over the last five hours?"

"Of course, Mr Stark," JARVIS replied, sounding vaguely amused.

"Well," Tony's glance around the assembled was met with glares, a rude hand gesture, folded arms, a thrown, wadded sock, and one lascivious wink. "I guess we should erase everything."

"Accomplished, sir," JARVIS confirmed. Tony pouted as Bruce gave a relieved sigh and started to get to his feet.

"Wait a minute. Nobody's hurt, right? Or upset?" Steve said, sounding concerned. "This was pretty unusual. I mean, is everyone okay?"

"I, for one, am not questioning my sexual identity," Tony said. "I've always thought of you all as very attractive people, who would be outstanding at whatever you attempt." 

Natasha shook her head. "I'm...fine. I might have a few sore muscles, but overall, I feel pretty great, actually. I believe I now know you all much, um, better."

"Really not a fan of having my behavior controlled without any personal input," Clint said, "but given the result, today's all good on my end. I mean..."

"That's like, two puns," Tony said. "If you count the 'input' part. Well done."

"On the plus side, we're all in the bloom of physical health, so we don't have to worry about transmission vectors," Bruce ventured. "And it did take the edge off after a long, tense week, eh Cap?"

Steve nodded. It was strange, but it really had. "Huh. Maybe Fury did send the chocolates." He poked Thor's shoulder. "How 'bout you, Big Thunder? (He'd earned that nickname today.) You okay?"

Thor nodded.

"Do they have chocolate where you're from?" Natasha asked him, curious.

"I do not know...what they are. I did not eat any of this these chocolates," Thor admitted.

"But, you..." Bruce squinted at him.

"I thought this was Midgard custom," Thor replied. "A warrior activity." He sat, pondering, as the others began to collect their clothes.

Steve shook his head. "Not really, buddy."

"Yet this was truly an activity fit for Avengers," Thor pronounced solemnly.

Nobody disagreed.


End file.
